


Start-Stop

by airebellah



Series: Restraint [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is 17, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Self Confidence Issues, Virgin Peter Parker, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: He had always thought his first time having sex with Tony would be amazing -- and it totally was. (He didn’t care what Ned said; hand-jobs totally counted as sex.) But he had possibly built it up a tad too much in his mind. Because the second Tony’s callous-roughened palm slid over his dick, still trapped in his boxers, the teen was coming so hard his whole body shook with the force of it.(In which Peter comes a little too quickly, and Tony finds a way to help.)





	Start-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a thing for Peter prematurely ejaculating in this OTP. And, lo and behold, my abnormal psyc lecture yesterday was all about sexual dysfunctions, incl. premature ejculation and how it can be treated (cue me zoning out to nasty thoughts about this OTP instead of listening). Title is literally just the name of the method of treatment, b/c I have no imagination (not that Peter has a diagnosable disorder in this).

Peter was messing around with his webbing formula, bent over a desk and furiously scribbling on a notepad, bulky safety goggles pushed up to his forehead. As he heard Tony’s approaching footsteps in the hall, the teen smiled to himself. The man had been out of town on business, so Peter had made sure to be at the tower the day he returned. And if he arched his spine just a little in anticipation, all but pressing his chest to the desk… well, perhaps it was because Tony had been insistent on taking things slow between them, and it was driving Peter _insane._

It may have been the stress of his business trip, their time apart, or Peter’s subtle seduction (he liked to think so, at least), but Tony was on him instantly. Biting at Peter’s lips, ripping the goggles off his head, tugging down his lab coat. Peter responded in kind, hitching a leg over Tony’s waist to grind their hips together.

“Fuck, kid. I need you,” Tony mumbled in between biting and sucking at Peter’s skin. Peter groaned in response, tipping his head back so Tony could suck a possessive bruise into the teen’s neck. The man smoothly pulled at Peter’s belt and tugged down his jeans while Peter desperately rucked up his shirt.

He had always thought his first time having sex with Tony would be amazing -- and it totally was. (He didn’t care what Ned said; hand-jobs _totally_ counted as sex.) But he had possibly built it up a tad too much in his mind. Because the _second_ Tony’s callous-roughened palm slid over his dick, still trapped in his boxers, the teen was coming so hard his whole body shook with the force of it.

He gasped, clinging to Tony’s biceps as his orgasm gradually subsided. “Mr. S-Stark!” he stammered as soon as his vocal cords cooperated. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Tony’s tongue thrusting into his mouth had the teen quickly shutting up. “Pete, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Peter blinked. Then frowned. Then soon forgot about his embarrassment altogether, because Tony began rutting against his stomach and nibbling on his earlobe.

As it turned out, radioactive spider bite plus natural teenage horniness combined into a fairly small refractory period. His dick barely had time to soften before he became hard once more, squirming in his damp boxers.

This time Tony took it slow; his tongue gently lapped at Peter’s chin, cheek, his lips, before sinking into the teen’s mouth. His hand released its tight hold on Peter’s hip to slip under the boy’s shirt and softly stroke his spine; his other hand brushed through Peter’s curls before resting against the nape of his neck.

He mewled at the caresses; every graze of the man’s skin sent heat suffusing to his core. But Peter had barely managed to undo his mentor’s belt when the hand resting on his lower back dipped under his waistband, fingers teasingly skimming his ass before dragging over to his cock. The teen fell forward, forehead resting against Tony’s shoulder as the man’s hand wrapped around him once more. Tony’s grip on the back of his neck tightened, squeezing to keep Peter leant against him.

“So wet for me already,” Tony murmured as he spread the boy’s come over his cock. “Do you think you can come again for me, Pete?”

Peter was unable to respond, save for a broken off, “Gah,” as a few more strokes had him coming once more. Tony peppered the crown of his head with kisses as Peter clung to his front, chest heaving. He finally pulled himself up to stare at Tony, gaze half-lidded as his consecutive orgasms left him sluggish and weak. The man smiled and pecked his lips, saying, “Let’s go take a nap.”

“No!” Peter insisted, tugging at the man’s shirt. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
He expected more of a fight, given Tony’s firm abstinence stance up until now. Instead the man grinned, leaning in to whisper in Peter’s ear. “How many more times do you think I can make you come?” he challenged.

The answer was two more times, before Peter finally managed to jerk Tony to orgasm as well.

 

Peter knew it was common for teenage boys to have trouble delaying orgasm when they first began to have sex. And Tony loved it; riling Peter up, coaxing him to multiple orgasms. But as weeks passed, and the problem refused to abate, Peter grew more and more anxious. It would be just his luck to get involved with Tony Stark of all people, with his mile-long list of conquests… and be unable to last more than thirty seconds at a time.

To make matters worse, Tony revealed his STI test came back negative and that he wanted _Peter_ to top _him_ for their first time.

“How?” was all Peter managed, staring up at his mentor in horror. “How can I- I can’t even control myself, Tony!”

“Pete, slow down,” Tony murmured, tugging Peter’s arms back down as they flailed emphatically.

“Like, I can’t even last long enough for you to take off your shirt,” he bemoaned.

“Kid, we’re not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, okay?” Tony reassured. “But if you want to, I have a technique we can try out.”

Peter’s nose scrunched up. “Like that numbing cream stuff? ‘Cause Tony, I was reading about it, and this one person said they used it too much and it damaged their nerve cells and now the blood doesn’t circulate properly down there, and what if that happens to me? I’m only seventeen, I don’t want to have permanent problems-”

“Pete,” Tony groaned as he pulled the teen into a hug. “I told you to get off the damn internet. And no, it’s not a cream. It’s just a behavioural therapy exercise.”

“Behavioural therapy?” he repeated, peering up at Tony with a grimace. “Are you going to train me like some puppy?”

Tony patted Peter’s head, chuckling as the teen swatted his hand away. “Not quite.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t think I can do this.”

He had to commend the man, really, for only letting out a small, disgruntled sigh. After all, Peter did have two fingers inside him, gently stroking, and _holy shit_ was it the most amazing, incredible thing he had ever experience, he could literally _feel_ Tony’s muscles tighten around him, he was so warm, and soft, and _tight._

“What’s wrong, bud?” Tony was on his elbows and knees, head turned to the side to peer over his shoulder. The teen could honestly hear his teeth grinding together.

“I-I’m not going to last,” he admitted shyly. Even as he said it, his fingers curled, cock throbbing at Tony’s answering moan.

“Pete, we’ve been over this,” the man said, voice hoarse. “You get close, we stop. Take a breather. Start again when you’re ready.”

“But I’m not even inside you yet,” Peter pointed out, chewing his lip as his eyes roamed over Tony’s naked, quivering body, laid out so vulnerably before him.

“There’s no rush, Pete,” Tony reassured gently.

He sighed, sitting back down on the bed from his kneeling position. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to ignore the heat consuming his fingers. Took a few deep breaths. Then slowly began to wriggle his fingers once more, soon adding a third.

“Mr. Stark?” he prodded. “Do you think you’re, um, ready?”

He watched as Tony’s ribs expanded on a ragged inhale. “Yeah, Pete.”

The simple act of rubbing lubricant onto himself had Peter pausing, willing the tickling sensation spreading across his lower back to abate. He gripped Tony’s hip with one hand, the other lining up his cock at Tony’s entrance.

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” he asked.

“Yes, kid, swear it,” Tony assured quickly.

The first press in stole a guttural moan from Peter. “Oh, God, Mr. Stark.” He could feel Tony’s muscles adjusting, slowly stretching to let him in. He barely pushed halfway in before he had to quickly pull out, shuddering as his fingers bit into Tony’s hips.

Tony’s responding moan had Peter’s hands dropping immediately. He stared as the stark white indents faded to a bright red. “Did I hurt you, sir?” he asked worriedly. “I-I wasn’t paying attention to my strength.”

“Fuck, Pete, you can do that again,” Tony urged, hips shifting temptingly. “Bruise me.”

Tony hissed as Peter pushed inside again, a little more hurriedly this time. He managed to pump a few times, stretching over Tony’s back, hands grasping at the man’s shoulders.

“Shit,” he whined as he was soon forced to pull out again. Panting, his forehead rested against Tony’s lower back. “This sucks.”

“Geez, thanks, kid,” Tony grumbled as he shifted. Peter straightened, letting the man roll onto his back. “That’s what you want to hear in bed.”

Peter opened his mouth to explain, possibly apologize, but the words died as he looked upon Tony’s face. The man’s cheeks were flushed, forehead shiny with sweat, hair frizzy and tousled. Lips red and parted, the bottom slightly swollen from where Tony had been biting it. The sight was arresting, and Peter instead blurted out, “I want you so bad, sir.”

Tony smirked, reaching up to grab one of Peter’s hands and pull the teen on top of him. “I don’t care how long you last,” he promised. “I want you to fuck me, kid.”

Peter gulped, nodded. Smothered Tony’s mouth in a kiss as he adjusted his position, elbows digging into the mattress at Tony’s sides, knees shuffling down to angle his hips lower. Their kiss broke as Peter entered him, slowly. His hands fisted the sheets, arms shaking as he began with shallow, controlled thrusts. Tony’s hand delved between them, wrapping around his own cock and jerking, noticeably faster than the hesitant pace of Peter’s hips. His other hand tugged on Peter’s bicep until the teen released the rumpled sheets, arm slipping under Tony’s back to settle his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“M-Mr. Stark?” he gasped as he began to thrust harder, hips slapping against the back of Tony’s thighs. “Please, sir, please tell me-” Cutting himself off with a groan, he hurriedly pulled out. Paused. Grabbed the backs of Tony’s thighs, pulling the man’s knees toward his chest before slamming back inside.

“Fuck!” Tony cursed, his free hand scratching against Peter’s back, pulling the teen in tighter.

“Tell me, oh God, Mr. Stark,” Peter babbled. “Please, please, please, tell me when you’re close.” He dropped one hand from Tony’s thigh to grip at the man’s hip, dragging him closer with each thrust. A tingling sensation drew down his spine, but he didn’t think he could pull away; his hips snapped forward, fingers brutally digging into Tony’s flesh. Tony groaned, calves nudging against Peter’s sweaty skin until his ankles could cross, trapping Peter close.

“Pete, fuck, fuck me harder.”

Peter’s muscles seized, back arching, wrists aching as he tried to hold back some of the strength from his fingers. Tony surged up, grabbing his head before thrusting his tongue into Peter’s open mouth. Tony moaned brokenly into their kiss just a moment before Peter felt hot, sticky fluid hitting his chest, felt Tony’s hole clenching desperately around his cock.

Gasping, Peter’s head turned to the side, jaw clamping shut. His pelvis contracted almost painfully before his body began to spasm, come spilling inside Tony. “F-fuck,” he hissed.

Sitting up, he braced himself against Tony’s bent knees as he gently pulled out. He watched with wide-eyed fascination as his come began to seep from Tony’s hole. His gaze lifted, landing on the red finger-shaped marks still marring the man’s hip. He wondered if Tony would have bruises in the morning, and the thought unexpectedly made him squirm in anticipation. “Holy crap, can we do that again?”

Tony sat up with a groan, his movement sending an obscene gush of come leaking onto the bedspread. “I’m gonna need a bit of time to recover, kid,” he said.

Peter’s head snapped up instantly, staring at Tony aghast. “Did I hurt you?” he fretted.

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I’m old, alright, Pete?” he snapped. “I don’t have a refractory period of sixty seconds anymore.”

It was Peter’s turn to scoff. “Did you ever, sir?” he asked mock-innocently.

He was rewarded with a pillow to the face before Tony pulled him down to lay on his side. “Shouldn’t we clean up?” Peter asked as Tony’s chest settled against his back, arms wrapping around the teen’s waist.

“Later,” Tony mumbled, arms tightening as if to stop Peter from getting up.

He was tempted to drift off, as Tony pressed lazy kisses to the back of his neck. But a sudden thought struck him and he wiggled relentlessly until Tony’s arms loosened enough for him to turn around.

“Tony, next time can you, um, fuck me instead?”

“You’re an insatiable little minx, aren’t you?” Tony asked as he pushed up onto his elbow, leaning over the teen. “Do you think with your enhanced healing it’s possible to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week?”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, hand sneaking between them to grasp his already twitching cock. “Tony, _please_ don’t talk like that if you don’t plan on following it up.”

“Oh, baby.” Tony mouthed at Peter’s neck. His hand settled over Peter’s on his cock, tightening the boy’s grip and quickening his pace. “I definitely plan on following up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of headcanon that, as their relationship progresses, Peter only calls him “Mr. Stark” or “sir” during sex ;)
> 
> Update: if you enjoyed, check out the sequel! *whispers* Tony keeps that promise
> 
> [My tumblr](http://airebellah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
